Le pari
by hathor2
Summary: Naruto répond à la provocation de Kiba et Shikamaru. Il doit les surprendre tous. Il a un mois pour montrer qu'il sait faire autre chose qu'être un excellent ninja.


**Résumé : Naruto répond à la provocation de Kiba et Shikamaru. Il doit les surprendre tous. Il a un mois pour montrer qu'il sait faire autre chose qu'être un excellent ninja.**

**Les personnages principaux appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Les autres sont à moi.**

**Les chansons ne m'appartiennent pas et encore moins à Naruto.**

**1ère chanson : Daichi Miura « Delete my memories » ** - je n'ai pas trouvé la traduction en français. ****

****( sur "nautiljon".com/paroles/miura+daichi/delete+my+ (lyrics))****

**2ème chanson : CHORALE - SORA O A RUITE - Les C4 - chant du Japon**

**3ème chanson : D. Miura & BoA « Possibility duet » ****- je n'ai pas trouvé la traduction en français, mais elle existe en anglais. (sur "nautiljon" .com/paroles/boa/possibility+duet+with+miura+ (lyrics))**

**Vous les trouvez facilement sur Youtube !**

_**J'ai essayé d'enlever un maximum de fautes en relisant plusieurs fois, mais il se peut que quelques unes m'ont échanté, donc je m'excuse d'avance.**_

_**Bonne lecture et bonne écoute, à toutes et à tous.**_

**NB : Grâce à vos reviews, j'y ai apporté des améliorations. J'espère que cela vous conviendra.**

**Le Pari**

Deux ans venaient de passer depuis la fin de la quatrième grande guerre. Les Shinobis avaient gagnés contre Madara et Sasuke. Ce dernier avait été emprisonné durant un an pour ses crimes. Mais ils avaient eu accès aux archives concernant le génocide de son clan et avait été stupéfait d'apprendre que le village n'y était pour rien, si ce n'est les trois vieilles croûtes du conseil manipuler par Madara. Aussi, il avait refait allégeance au village et au pays du feu. Il avait fait ses excuses à ses camarades et ses senseïs. Sa peine avait été allégé grâce à l'énorme dossier et surtout au soutient infaillible de son meilleur ami qui ne l'avait pas lâcher malgré ses nombreuses erreurs.

Comme le village en entier avait été détruit par Nagato et ses pains. Sasuke fut loger dans le petit logement de Naruto provisoirement. La cohabitation fut des plus « galère » ayant chacun une forte tête, puis Tsunade lui attribua le studio, juste à côté. Et depuis maintenant 6 mois, il avait repris les missions. Il avait aussi changé un peu de caractère, il était un peu plus ouvert et souriait ou rigolait plus souvent.

Il n'en restait qu'un introuvable dans les ennemis de la quatrième grande guerre : Kabuto.

Les ninjas avaient retrouvés un train de vie à peu près normal, un peu plus tranquille. La plupart des missions étaient des escortes de riches clients ou des seigneurs. Et bien sûr la recherche de nukenin et surtout de Kabuto.

La paix régnait entre toutes les nations, grâce au « pouvoir » de Naruto. Son charisme, son franc parlé et surtout l'amitié qu'il offrait, avaient joué sur cette paix.

C'était un midi durant le courant du mois mai. Les Rookies étaient tous réunis à l'Ichiraku. Tous étaient attablés dans le grand restaurant, que Teuchi avait largement aggrandit durant les grands travaux. Le lieu était devenu vraiment un lieu de détente pour les ninjas.

Les treizes Rookies et la Team Konohamaru étaient de la partie, et dégustaient leur ramen pendant que deux les dévoraient : comme vous aurez sûrement deviner, c'était de Naruto et Chôji dont je parlais. Eux en était à leur troisième bol.

Tous discutaient joyeusement jusqu'à ce que Kiba lance un débat un peu particulier.

-Tu sais Naruto, on a tous une vie à côté de celle d'être ninja. Toi, tu ne fais que t'entraîner et faire des missions, quand tu n'es pas ici à manger des nouilles, lança Kiba.

-Bien sûr que je fais autre chose à côté !

-Quoi ? Demanda Shikamaru paresseusement.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, fit-il en ingurgitant ses dernières nouilles.

-Sasuke, toi qui a vécu avec lui durant trois mois, tu l'as vu faire autre chose ?

-Hmm, fit-il en hochant la tête par l'affirmative sous le regard sérieux de Naruto.

-Et quoi ? Demanda Lee, qui se prenait au jeu de l'interrogatoire.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, fit Sasuke en souriant légèrement.

-C'est du bluff. Sasuke ne sait rien et toi tu ne sait rien faire d'autre, rajouta Kiba.

-Mais lâchez-moi ! Fit-il fatigué par cet interrogatoire.

-Alors prouve-le nous, rajouta Shikamaru.

-J'ai rien à prouver.

-Naruto, dit Sakura, prouve nous que tu sais faire autre chose, sinon on va te prendre pour un menteur et un asocial.

Naruto resta silencieux quelques minutes tout en scrutant Sasuke, il savait que ce dernier garderait son secret.

-Ok, lâcha-t-il, je vous montrerai dans un mois, pour l'instant j'ai beaucoup de missions.

-D'accord, mais si dans un mois tu ne nous as rien prouvé, tu auras un énorme gage, lança Kiba.

-Et lequel ?

Le maître chien regarda les autres qui approuverait sa décision, à par une seule personne.

-Tu ne remettras pas les pieds à l'Ichiraku durant un mois et en prime tu devras donner un baiser à Hinata !

-Quoi ?

La concernée, elle, s'était évanouie dans les bras de Tenten.

-Kiba, je crois que tu as poussé le bouchon un peu loin là ! Fit Shikamaru.

Il regarda sa camarade et effectivement ce gage là, il n'aurait pas du l'évoquer.

-Mais ce pari est correcte cependant, rajouta la tête d'ananas.

-Pari tenu Shikamaru ! Fit Naruto très sérieux. Mais si je gagne vous aurez un gage tous les deux.

-Ok, fit Kiba en serrant la main tendu par Naruto.

Puis une fois Hinata réveiller, ils réglèrent leur note et partirent vaquer à leurs occupations.

Sasuke et Naruto prirent la route vers la tour de l'Hokage, ils devaient aller voir Tsunade pour leur mission. Quand ils arrivèrent et entrèrent dans la pièce, Tsunade discutait avec un homme d'une trentaine d'année.

-Kazuya ? Fit Naruto.

-Eh mon pote ! Comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois ?

-Bien ! Et toi ?

-Venu chercher du matériel... pour qui tu sais, fit-il avec un grand sourire...

-Ah ! Dit-il avec le sourire. Il a encore remis cela sur le tapis et le grand manitou a fini par cédé...

-Oui...

Les deux hommes trop absorbés par leur conversation avaient complètement les autres dans la pièce.

-Gr Grmm...

Ils regardèrent Tsunade et s'excusèrent.

-Bon je vois que tu connais ce monsieur. Sasuke et toi, allez l'escorter jusqu'au village de Kumo.

-Cool ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Sasuke, esquissa un sourire car il savait que son ami en profiterai pour préparer son pari.

Après les dernières recommandations de Tsunade, et l'autorisation de rester un jour au village, afin que Naruto voit aussi ses autres amis, les garçons partirent préparer leurs affaires puis rejoignirent à la porte principal Kazuya.

-Alors que se passe-t-il pour que tu sois si content de venir à Kumo ?

-Justement, je comptais venir te voir car on m'a provoqué et je dois répondre donc à un pari.

-Et le Dobe a mis du temps pour repousser l'échéance de ce pari, fit le noiraud.

-Nos camarades me croient pas être capable d'avoir une vie autre que celle de ninja... Aussi je vais leur prouver le contraire, et tu vas m'aider... Plutôt que prévu.

-Ok... De toute façon une bonne partie est prête et en chemin on peut un peu travailler sur le projet.

-Ok.

-Et moi, je fais quoi ? On me laisse dans un coin ? Je ne suis pas une potiche ! Fit Sasuke faussement vexé.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois puis éclatèrent de rire.

Le voyage dura deux jours et, Kazuya et Sasuke, avaient remarqué que Naruto n'avait rien perdu. Arriver chez Kazuya, Naruto se remit au travail, toute la journée, puis vers la fin de la soirée.

Sasuke observait son ami dans la salle annexe insonorisée, il portait un casque sur les oreilles et tout en écoutant la musique, il chantait dans le micro. Sasuke écoutait le retour dans la salle de studio au côté de Kazuya et tous les deux suivaient le rythme de la chanson.

-C'est bon, Naruto, c'est parfait ! Fit Kazuya une fois la bande enregistrée.

-Ok... Dans combien de temps cela sera près ?

-Je dirais deux jours puis il faut que je vois avec les directeurs des chaînes radio, mais il n'y aura pas de soucis, ils me connaissent bien et jamais je ne propose de maquette sans en être sûr que cela va fonctionner.

-Super... Au fait, dit-il en fouillant dans son sac, j'ai planché sur un au projet, pour le fun, mais j'aimerai que tu me dises ce que tu en penses... Ah, ça y est je l'ai.

Et il tendit une feuille à Kasuya. Ce dernier se mit à lire les feuilles et commença à sourire.

-Franchement c'est très bon... Je recopie et je mets en avant le projet et dès que la deuxième partie est prête, je te le fais savoir.

-Ok, merci.

-Et tu vas demander de l'aide à qui Dobe, puisque là c'est à deux ? Fit le noireau qui avait lu par dessus l'épaule de Kazuya.

-Je verrais bien, bien que j'en ai une petite idée, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle accepte... Je verrais quand je rentrais dans deux jours.

-Et tu comptes garder le secret combien de temps ? Demanda Kazuya.

-Jusqu'à la fin du mois comme prévu, mais juste un peu avant l'échéance...

-Par contre il va te falloir un pseudonyme, fit le producteur.

-J'y ai réfléchi.

-Et c'est lequel Usuratonkachi ?

-Yosoku Fukanona ! Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Eh ben, t'as bien choisi, car tu es vraiment Imprévisible, fit Sasuke, mais j'espère que les autres ne seront assez intelligent pour faire le rapprochement.

-J'espère aussi.

-Tu as dit un peu avant la fin de l'échéance ? Fit Kazuya.

-Oui.

Les autres garçons le regardèrent, puis ils eurent une illumination.

-Durant le festival qu'il y a Konoha ? fit Sasuke.

-Oui... C'est le meilleur moment pour gagner mon pari, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Alors si cela fonctionne, comme j'en suis quasiment sûr, je verrais le directeur du festival.

-Ok, merci.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis Naruto suivit un ami de Kazuya pour une séance photo et ils ne virent le blond que deux heures plus tard. Puis tous allèrent se coucher. Les deux ninjas devaient repartir le lendemain matin de bonne heure.

Après deux jours de voyage ils arrivèrent au village, en fin d'après-midi et la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent c'est que cela papotait au sujet d'un chanteur inconnu parmi leurs camarade qui étaient assis à la terrasse d'un grand café.

-Salut tout le monde ! Fit Naruto avec le sourire.

-Eh salut ! Fit Kiba. Alors l'escorte ?

-C'était tranquille on est arrivé assez rapidement, fit Sasuke.

-Et vous ?

-Mission de surveillance aux alentours du village, lança Neji.

-Au fait de quoi vous parliez ? Demanda Sasuke innocemment en s'installant en même temps que Naruto, à la table.

-D'un chanteur, un nouveau, fit Shikamaru.

-Ah ouais ? C'est qui ?

-On ne sait pas grand chose à son sujet mais qu'est-ce qu'il chante bien ! Fit Sakura le regard plein d'étoile... Juste qu'il s'appelle Yosoku Fukanona...

-Il a un prénom rempli de charme, rajouta Ino avec un grand sourire.

Et les garçons levèrent les yeux en voyant le même comportement chez les autres filles. Naruto et Sasuke sourirent.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ? Fit Konohamaru... Elles ne vont plus nous lâcher avec ce chanteur, fit-il avec un brun de désespoir en observant Moegi qui papotait avec les filles sur le possible physique du chanteur.

-C'est juste de les voir faire, fit Sasuke, voyant dans le regard de Naruto une petite victoire.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout mais on va aller se décrasser et se reposer après avoir fait notre rapport à Tsunade-baba.

-Ok, à plus...

Deux semaines plus tard :

Comme avait si bien dit Konohamaru, les filles ne parlaient plus que du nouveau chanteur. Les radios le passait plusieurs fois dans la journée.

Même les garçons, les senseïs et encore plus surprenant c'était Shizune et Tsunade qui fredonnaient la chanson. Et quand le magasin de musique avait reçut la commande de Cd, celui du nouveau chanteur, cela avait disparut en 10 min - voyez-vous un peu l'image comme dans les magasins de jouet Américain à noël, où tout le monde se tape dessus pour le dernier jouet à la mode ben là pareil, - et la grande vainqueur du tout dernier CD dans l'étalage fut Sasuka, grâce à son poing magique (XD). La pochette du CD était noir et on voyait le chanteur éclairé, de dos mais le visage caché par la capuche de son sweet-shirt noir et son nom était écrit dans un bleu lumineux.

Alors que Naruto et les autres dégustaient un bon repas dans le restaurant de viande grillé, au grand bonheur de Chôji, un ninja vint voir Naruto.

-Naruto !

-Ah Yuya ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu as reçu ceci, dit-il en tendant une enveloppe un peu épaisse.

-Merci.

-Les autres restèrent surpris sauf Sasuke, bien-sûr.

-Alors c'est quoi ? Demanda Kiba.

-C'est bien ce à quoi je pense ? Demanda Sasuke, en le voyant regarder dans l'enveloppe sans rien sortir.

Il hocha la tête avec le sourire.

-Quand tu auras fini de nous laisser dans le suspens... commença à s'énerver Kiba.

-Mais tu m'embêtes !

-Allez dis-nous , fit Sakura.

-Non.

Et il se leva et s'en alla suivit de Sasuke.

-On devrait le suivre, fit Kiba.

-Ce serait une bonne idée, rajouta Sakura, un peu énervé d'être encore exclu par ses coéquipiers.

-Je ne vous le conseille pas, fit Shikamaru les mains derrière la tête et les yeux fermés, bien calé contre la banquette. Cela à surement un rapport avec le pari. Alors il faut lui laisser le bénéfice du doute...

-T'es sûr ? Demanda Konohamaru.

-Oui.

-Bon alors on va attendre... Les filles vous n'avez rien à faire cette après-midi ? Demanda Ino.

-Moi rien...

-Ainsi que les autres, ce qui fit sourire Ino.

-Alors je vous propose d'aller chez moi et on se fait un petit karaoké sur Yosoku.

-Galère Ino, tu vas en faire une indigestion.

-Mais non, Rohhh, rabat-joie.

Et après un signe affirmatif des filles, celles-ci partir à l'appartement d'Ino.

Pendant ce temps du côté de Naruto et Sasuke. Ces derniers étaient dans le studio du blond et Naruto venait de mettre dans le lecteur la maquette de la musique. Chacun avec un écouteur et écoutaient la musique.

-Il a fait un boulot formidable, fit Naruto très content, et en plus rapidement. Il a un vrai don ce mec.

-Comme toi, fit Sasuke. Je crois que tu écris grâce à ce que tu ressens au plus profond de toi... Ce qui fait que tu as du succès... Alors à qui tu vas demander ?

Naruto se mit à rougir légèrement.

-A Hinata...

-Mais tu rougis, fit Sasuke en souriant. Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureux d'elle ?

-...

-T'es trop mignon quand tu rougis ! Fit le noiraud avec un grand sourire.

-Eh ! Te fout pas de ma gueule ! Tu crois que je ne te vois pas baisser les yeux dès que Sakura est dans les parages.

-...

Et après quelques secondes de silences, ils rirent de bon coeur.

En fin d'après-midi, Naruto partit à la recherche d'Hinata.

-Ah enfin je te trouve ! Fit-il un peu essoufflé, faisant sursauter la jeune fille aux yeux de perles.

-Na... Naruto ?, fit-elle le rouge aux joues.

-Oui, c'est moi, pardon de t'avoir fait peur... J'avais quelque chose... à te dire et à te demander..., fit en rougissant légèrement.

-Tu... Tu veux qu'on promène un peu ?

-Heu oui...

Ils prirent la direction du parc, silencieusement. Elle rougit au bord de l'évanouissement tout le long du chemin. Lui n'ont plus n'était pas en reste. Il réfléchissait de comment lui demander de sortir avec lui. Il avait mis tellement de temps à comprendre ses sentiments qu'il était sur qu'elle était faite pour lui et il ne devait plus la faire attendre. Le parc était très calme, à cette heure-ci de la journée.

-Assis-on nous, sur ce banc.

-Hm..., fut ce que pu sortir Hinata.

Ils s'installèrent, et la proximité les firent rougir de plus belle.

-Heu... Hinata... Je... Je voulais... te demander... Enfin, voilà... Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre... mais maintenant je suis sûr... Je... Enfin, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Il triturait ses mains faisant concurrence à ses camarades féminines qui s'arrêtèrent d'un coup. Hinata plus rouge que jamais, avait fini par désespérer d'entendre cette demande, d'avoir un retour à son Amour.

-Oh... Euh tu ne veux pas... Je... Je comprends... J'ai été..., fit-il en baissant la tête.

Mais elle l'interrompit et prit ses mains.

-Non... J'étais juste... surprise... Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais que là, j'ai eu du mal à croire... Oui, je veux bien... Je le veux de tout mon cœur..., dit-elle en souriant et croisant les doigts d'une de ses mains à ceux de Naruto.

Il prit son courage à deux mains, et de sa main libre, il caressa la joue laiteuse de sa petite amie, puis tout doucement il approcha son visage vers celui de sa bien aimée. Elle combla le vide et déposa un furtif baiser, remplit de douceur. Un baiser timide et maladroit mais remplit d'amour. Ils se séparèrent le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu devais me demander quelque chose, Naruto ?

-Oui... Mais il faudrait que je demande à ton père avant.

-Alors rentrons.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils ne rencontrèrent personnes, aussi ils profitèrent pour se tenir la main, essayant de ne pas rougir. Et ils entrèrent dans la demeure des Hyûga. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le dojo sachant que c'était un endroit calme et que le père d'Hinata devait y être, ils rencontrèrent Hiashi.

-Père...

-Bonjour Hiashi-san, fit Naruto en s'inclinant.

-Bonjour, jeune homme. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je voulais parler avec Hinata en privé..., fit-il en rougissant de nouveau.

-Oh, je vois, fit le père, en voyant la gène du jeune homme...

-Comme vous êtes là, alors je vais vous le demander respectueusement... Me permettez-vous d'être le petit ami d'Hinata ? Je l'aime sincèrement... Il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre mais maintenant que je suis sûr de moi, je ne veux plus la laisser avec un amour sans retour...

Hinata et son père étaient touchés par cette déclaration, et Hiashi voyait le visage rayonnant de sa fille. Elle était surtout touchée qu'il demande qu'en même à son père l'autorisation pour qu'il soit ensemble.

-D'accord, tu as ma permission... Je sais que tu la rendras heureuse... Cela fait un moment que je la vois te tourner autour et j'ai souvent entendu dire qu'elle s'évanouissait dès qu'elle te voyait, donc au final, j'avais compris ses sentiments.

-La jeune fille, le regarda surprit, tout en rougissant, puis elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Merci Père...

-Merci... Puis-je vous demander autre chose puisque je devais le demander à Hinata ? Il faudrait d'abord votre autorisation.

-Oui, vas-y..., dit-il intrigué.

-Voilà, je voudrai qu'elle participe au pari que m'ont fait deux de nos amis... En fait j'ai besoin d'elle...

-Ce n'est rien de préjudiciable pour notre famille ?

-Justement, je vais vous soumettre ce que c'est et vous jugerez. Mais promettez-moi avant tout de garder le secret. Personne ne doit être au courant avant l'échéance.

-D'accord... Allons dans mon bureau, alors.

Le jeune couple, main dans la main suivirent le père de la jeune fille, puis une fois installé, et le thé servi :

-Vous avez sûrement entendu parlé de Yosoku Fukanona ?

-Oui, Hanabi, n'arrête pas de chanter... ainsi que cette demoiselle, fit l'homme âgé en regardant sa fille qui rougissait encore plus.

-Et bien, c'est moi !

-Hein ?

Hinata releva la tête, complètement surprise.

-Cela fait un moment que je travaillais sur ce projet, pour montrer aux autres que j'avais d'autres qualités, mais tout c'est fait dans la précipitation à cause du pari, donc durant ma mission, mon ami, qu'on escortait à fait en sorte que cela se fasse vite... Et c'est prévu que je chante durant le concert du festival, avec d'autres artistes.

-Je comprends mieux..., mais ma fille... ?

-Je venais de finir d'écrire ma seconde chanson lors du pari, et je l'ai montré à mon ami... Il vient de m'envoyer la maquette et je voulais que cela soit Hinata qui chante ce duo... Je l'ai déjà entendu chanter près de la rivière déjà, et elle a une voix sublime.

La jeune fille était encore plus rouge qu'à l'habitude...

-Si vous ne voulez pas, ce n'est pas grave...

-Non, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée... En plus, cela là rendra plus sûr d'elle... N'est-ce pas Hinata ?

-Oui... père...

-Mais veux-tu chanter avec moi ? Je ne te forcerai pas, prit tendrement les mains d'Hinata, Naruto.

-Oui, je le veux, dit-elle avec un grand sourire de bonheur.

-Alors il faudra partir quelques jours au village de Kumo chez mon ami pour l'enregistrement. La chanson une fois prête ne sortira pas de suite... Pas sans l'autorisation de ton père et surtout pas avant le festival... On la chantera devant tout le monde. Alors, est-ce que tu changes d'avis ?

-Non !

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire et la prit dans ses bras pour déposer un tendre baiser sous le regard amusé et bienveillant du chef de famille. Après quelques discutions le jeune couple allèrent chez Naruto, afin que la jeune femme entende la maquette et lise la chanson.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Tu écris vraiment bien et ton ami à créer quelque chose de très beau. J'aime beaucoup et je suis ravie que tu m'es fait cette proposition.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire puis s'embrassèrent tendrement.

-Dis moi, tu veux que notre relation reste secrète quelques temps ? Demanda Naruto.

-Oui, si c'est possible... Je jouerai la timide quand je te verrai.

-Ok... Et si on s'affichait durant le festival ?...

-…

-Disons que... On fait notre chanson puis je t'embrasse devant tout le monde...

-Dis-moi tu ne chercherais pas à surprendre tout le monde ? Dit-elle le regard rieur.

-Comment as-tu deviné ? Fit-il avec un grand sourire... Je voudrais juste le dire à Tsunade-baba, comme ça si on peut avoir quelques jours de « congé » à Kumo...

Ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la soirée, Naruto révélant que Sasuke était bien au courant de son secret et des sentiments qu'il avait pour la jeune fille. Puis il la ramena à sa demeure.

Le lendemain, Tsunade eut une visite surprenante. Naruto et Hinata dans son bureau.

-Salut Tsunade-baba.

-Bonjour Maître Hokage.

-Bonjour, vous deux. Que me vaut votre visite ?

-Eh bien... comment dire cela ? Tu vas être contente, je me suis enfin déclaré, fit Naruto.

Et Tsunade vit Hinata rougir et prendre la main de Naruto en baissant son regard.

-Eh bien, il était temps, je suis heureuse pour vous...

-Je voulais savoir si je pouvais avoir quelques jours de congés, cela fait des mois que tu me surines pour en prendre, donc je voudrais les prendre maintenant comme ça avec Hinata on va faire un petit voyage au Pays de la Foudre, je voudrais lui faire voir la beauté de certains coins. Son père est d'accord...

-Eh Naruto, pas besoin de débiter tout cela dans un même souffle ! Fit Tsunade en souriant.

-Oh euh...

-Ok je te l'accorde, tu l'as largement mérité comme il faut environ deux jours pour y aller et deux pour revenir, vous pouvez rester quatre jours, je ne peux pas plus pour le moment.

-Ok, cela ira.

-Vous partez quand ?

-Si possible aujourd'hui.

-Et ben, vous êtes pressé tous les deux ! C'est pour faire des cochonneries, hein !

-Eh ! Pour qui nous prends-tu la vieille ?

La pauvre Hinata ne savait plus où se mettre. Et la vieille femme riait voyant la réaction du jeune homme qui était aussi rouge que sa petite amie.

-C'est bon, allez y...

-Merci... Et s'il te plait ne dit rien, on ne se sent pas encore près pour le dire à tout le monde.

-Je serai muette comme une tombe.

-Merci, Tsunade-sama...

-Et pour notre disparition si tu pouvais dire que c'était une mission...

-J'ai compris... Donc Sasuke vient avec vous, sinon certains vont vous charrier quand vous aller rentrer. Allez, filez les jeunes et profitez bien !

Après un dernier remerciement, ils partirent chez eux préparer leurs affaires et avertir Sasuke puis partirent en direction de Kumo.

Comme prévu, les trois jeunes gens arrivèrent dans le courant de la deuxième journée de voyage et ils allèrent directement au studio de Kazuya.

-Naruto, m'avait dit que vous étiez très belle, il n'avait pas menti ! Fit l'homme en serrant la main fine de la jeune femme alors qu'il voyait le jeune homme rougir.

-Merci...

Après quelques présentations du lieu et de comment on travaille, Hinata se lança pour la première fois avec un micro et fut intimidé.

Durant trois jours, Hinata et Naruto travaillèrent sans relâche jusqu'à l'accord et l'enregistrement parfait. Kazuya leur faisait écouter la bande son.

-Alors ?

-On a fait du bon boulot ! Fit Naruto très content.

-T'as fait fort Dobe, et toi aussi Hinata.

-Merci... Sasuke...

-Bon, et pour ton pseudo Hinata, tu as réfléchi ? Demanda Kazuya.

-Oui... J'ai... j'ai pensé à Rairakku no Hana (Fleur de Lilas)

-C'est très joli, j'aime beaucoup, fit l'homme.

-Merci...

-On va garder cette idée de côté pour si tu veux qu'on sorte la chanson. Et si ton père veut bien.

-Merci Kazuya-san.

-Donc demain matin, vu qu'il est tard maintenant, vous ferez la petite séance photo puis vous pourrez promener un peu ou rentrer chez vous... Après nous nous retrouverons dans quelques jours pour le festival.

-Ok, super... fit le blond... Dis Sasuke, tu veux pas faire un duo avec moi ?

-Ca va pas ! Je chante comme une casserole...

-Je dirais une batterie de casserole...

C'est alors que Sasuke fonça vers son ami, faussement vexé, ce dernier se barrant du studio en courant sous les rires d'Hinata et de Kazuya.

Le lendemain, après la séance photo, Naruto fit voir un petit coin de paradis à Hinata pendant que Sasuke restait chez Kazuya et faisait un peu de lecture (il avait embarqué son livre du moment). Et le jour suivant ils repartirent pour Konoha.

Leurs amis les charrièrent un peu, provoquant le rougissement d'Hinata, mais le dénie du jeune couple pour faire passer la pilule sur l'éventuelle aveu.

Quatre jours plus tard, tous à l'Ichiraku.

-Hé les filles ! Hurla Ino, en arrivant à l'Ichiraku. Je viens d'avoir une super nouvelle !

-Quoi ? demanda Tenten.

-Je vous donne en mille qui va venir chanter au festival, parmi les chanteurs prévu.

-…

-NON ! Sakura, qui venait de comprendre.

-SIIII ! fit Ino.

-Kami-sama, on va enfin le voir ! Cria Moegi.

-Galère... Elles vont encore nous bassiner avec lui, fit Shikamaru.

Naruto, Sasuke et... Hinata se prêtèrent au jeu de soi de l'indifférence sur le chanteur, où de l'amoureuse éprise.

-Le festival est dans une semaine et je vois déjà le calvaire de cette longue attente, fit Konohamaru, en regardant sa coéquipière qui bavait d'impatience... comme les autres filles.

-T'as tout as fait raison, fit Kiba... Au fait Naruto, tu n'as pas oublié notre pari, j'espère ?

-Non, et vous verrez le moment venu... J'ai encore deux semaines avant la fin de l'échéance et encore des missions..., dit-il en souriant.

C'est alors que dans le restaurant, on put entendre la chanson de Yosoku Fukanano (alias le blond) et Ayame chantait à tue-tête sous le regard amusé de son père, puis après par une ribambelle de filles qui chantaient également. Mais les garçons des Rookies et les garçons de la Team Konohamaru, eux levèrent les yeux et soupirèrent de lassitude. Mais Naruto et Sasuke rigolaient intérieurement.

Plus tard dans la journée, Naruto et Sasuke partirent pour leur terrain d'entraînement et firent leur petit combat amical quotidien puis au bout d'une heure, ils firent une pause sous un chêne.

-Tu sais comment tu vas t'habiller pour le festival ?

-Une veste à capuche noire, la capuche assez grande pour qu'on ne voit pas ma tête, un pantalon sport-wear kaki, un tee-shirt blanc et couvre-poignets noirs, des convers noires.

-Et Hinata ?

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle aurait un pantalon moulant noir, un débardeur un peu large vers le bas de couleur argenté-brillant, une veste noir, et des chaussures à talon noir.

-Et pour la scène, pour les impressionnés ?

-Tu verras... Je sais par contre que j'aurai quatre danseurs, on a tous appris la même chorégraphie pendant les pauses que je faisais avec Hinata. Et nos clones seront cachés dans l'ombre.

-Super organisation !

-Ouais !

Ils papotèrent encore un peu puis reprirent l'entraînement jusqu'au soir.

Jusqu'à la veille du festival tous les ninjas avaient des missions aussi, Naruto fit en sorte de revenir en un seul morceau. Depuis cette veille, la grande place de Konoha – qui avait été édifié après la reconstruction du village – se voyait s'affubler d'une grande scène, pour les spectacles et les chanteurs. La régis son et les back stages étaient surveillés. La pression montait en Naruto et Hinata surtout pour la demoiselle qui était très timide. Sasuke veillait sur ses deux amis pour qu'ils ne craquent pas. Pour les amis, le stress d'Hinata était simplement dû au fait qu'elle allait voir son idole, Naruto n'en laissait rien paraître, Sasuke jugea que son meilleur ami était bon comédien.

Le lendemain, Kazuya se pointa de bonne heure chez Naruto.

-Ca va jeune homme ? Fit-il en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du blond.

-Je stresse un peu, Hinata, c'est une vrai pile, dit-il avec le sourire que lui rendit son ami producteur.

-Le festival commence vers 18h, la prise de la scène commencera vers 20h et toi et Hinata vous passez vers 21h, cela vous laisse le temps de faire passer la pilule comme quoi vous apprécier le festival, après à vous de trouver un moyen de vous éclipsez. Donc vous devez vous pointez vers 20h30 en coulisse, j'attendrai à l'entrée.

-Ok, merci.

-J'ai déjà amené tout ce qu'il fallait...

Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment des préparatifs après l'arrivée en cachette d'Hinata, et du complice Sasuke, puis Kazuya repartit sur le lieu de la fête.

Le village fut en effervescence toute la journée. Les filles du village essayèrent de guetter l'arriver de l'idole, alors qu'elles n'avaient eu que peu d'intérêt pour les autres artistes chanteurs du moment.

-Vous croyez qu'il va vraiment venir ? Demanda Moegi.

-Oui, t'inquiète ! Sinon, sa réputation va tomber en flèche.

-C'est vrai...

Elles restèrent quelques minutes silencieuses puis :

-Et s'il était déjà arrivé, incognito, hier avec les autres ? Fit Ino.

-Logique, fit Tenten. Il est 18h, le festival s'ouvre maintenant et on a vu pratiquement personnes arrivées... Il est déjà là.

-Possible, fit Hinata toujours aussi rougissante et jouant avec ses doigts...

-Tu vas enfin voir qui se cache derrière cette superbe voix ! Fit Sakura. Et soit pas aussi timide, il ne va pas te manger... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on va pouvoir lui parler...

-T'as raison, Sakura...

Puis les filles partirent en courant.

Le début du festival débuta avec les stands de jeu, de nourriture, et bien d'autres, l'Ichiraku qui était près de la place, fit salle comble. Teuchi avait embauché de jeunes gennins pour l'occasion, même son voisin, le restaurant de grillade était plein.

Tous les Rookies s'amusèrent. Naruto et Hinata mangèrent léger ce qui surprit plus d'un mais ils mirent cela sur le compte pour l'un qu'il s'amusait un max et que l'autre stressait.

Puis vers 20h15... Ils regardaient un petit spectacle de magie quand...

-Merde ! Je me suis taché le tee-shirt avec le chocolat, ça fait crade, fit Naruto et en plus j'ai faim maintenant.

-Et bien, va te changer Dobe et va manger, je veux pouvoir profiter des spectacles et du concert sans t'entendre râler...

-Naruto, je te préviens, fit Sakura le poing menaçant, si tu nous gâches ça, je vais te faire manger tes dents.

-Ok, ok, je m'en vais...

Et il s'éloigna, son plan avait fonctionné et il rejoignit discrètement Kazuya.

-Hinata, n'est pas là ?

-Si, elle vient dans 10 min, avec l'aide de Sasuke.

-Ok, va te préparer, les autres t'attendent.

10 min plus tard côté des Rookies.

-Ca va Hinata, fit Sakura et Neji inquiets.

-Oui... C'est juste que...

-Tu vas voir ton idole..., fit Ino.

Elle fit monter son stress d'un cran, ce qui aida Hinata. Car dans la tête d'Hinata ce qui défilait dans ses pensées, c'était : « Je vais chanter avec Naruto, Je vais chanter devant tout le monde, Je vais chanter devant tout le clan... Misère... »

Elle jeta un regard discret à Sasuke et ce dernier comprit son message. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle puis elle fit semblant de s'évanouir, Sasuke la rattrapa.,

-Je vais l'emmener chez Teuchi, Ayame va puis prêter sa chambre.

-Ok, fit Neji.

Sasuke l'attrapa correctement et partit en direction du restaurant de ramen, puis une fois disparut du champs de vision des Rookies et de la Team, il déposa Hinata et ils allèrent derrière la scène où Kazuya venait de sortir.

-Je croyais que tu avais fini par renoncer Hinata, fit Kazuya en souriant.

-Arrêtez de me stresser...

-Naruto est déjà prêt... Tu as la loge de Naruto...

-Merci... Merci Sasuke...

-De rien... Bon j'y vais sinon certain vont se poser des questions...

-Ok, à plus...

Et Sasuke retourna près des autres.

-Alors, comment va-t-elle ?

Elle s'est réveillée dans le lit d'Ayame, mais je lui ai dit de se reposer un peu et de venir qu'une fois qu'elle se sent mieux... Sinon, j'ai vu Naruto, il mangeait son deuxième bol de ramen.

-Quel goinfre ! Fit Kiba...

-Bonsoir les jeunes !

-Maître Tsunade, Shuizune, bonsoir, firent le grand groupe de jeunes.

-Alors la fête vous plait ? Demanda l'Hokage.

-Oui, la fête est super ! Fit Lee.

-Où sont Naruto et Hinata ?

-Hinata à fait un malaise et elle entrain de se reposer chez Teuchi, fit Sasuke. Naruto était entrain de manger tout à l'heure.

-Alors il est parti de l'Ichiraku... Il doit promener entre les stands comme à son habitude, fit la vieille femme au visage jeune.

Ils continuèrent de regarder les artistes de cirques puis vint une chanteuse. Elle était belle et avait une voix à couper le souffle, les jeunes gens, en grande majorité était tombé en admiration face à ce canon, comme l'avait si bien dit Kiba, Sasuke resta impassible, ainsi que Neji. Puis vers 21h...

-Il fait la scène pour la première fois, fit le présentateur. Il est arrivé sur les ondes FM, il y a environ un mois, et à connu de suite le succès auprès des jeunes et des moins jeunes... Il n'est pas sûr de faire carrière, car il est encore jeune et fait un autre métier... Mais une chose est sûr il adore chanter et danser, ce sont deux de ses grandes passions... Je vous demande d'accueillir cette toute jeune vedette... YOSOKU FUKANONA !

Devant la scène, c'était l'hystérie surtout avec les filles et scandaient son nom « YOSOKU... ! ». Quatre danseurs se mettaient en position pendant qu'un jeune homme, le chanteur, arrivait, le visage caché par la capuche. Un autre homme habillé de la même manière et le visage caché s'installa au micro sur pied.

Naruto tourna le dos à la scène, entre ses danseurs et attendit le début de la chanson...

**NARUTO (**Daichi Miura « Delete my memories »)

_**Yeh... Baby, I'm sorry...**_

_**Ouh...**_

_**And tell... Come on...**_ (NB : cette partie en anglais est approximative vu que dans les paroles sur le net, elles n'apparaissent pas, j'ai du faire travailler mon oreille et s'est pas évident...)

Naruto se retourna mais cachait toujours son visage... Il se mit à bouger doucement sur le rythme de sa chanson, suivi de ses danseurs...

_**Itsukara bokura wa koushite te o tsunaga naku natta  
>Sukoshi ushiro aruku kimi wa donna kaoshiteru darou<strong>_

_**Deatta koro wa dono furi o waratte ta**_  
><em><strong>Kimi ga motomeru kotoba wa dona kata<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ippo magari ga ukande furikaeru<strong>_  
><em><strong>Taimingu tsukamenai<strong>_

_**Kawaru koto maemukini to irazuni**_  
><em><strong>Ita koto nokoshitekita<strong>_  
><em><strong>Boku ni wa mou soko made no modori kata nante omoi desenai<strong>_

Il bascula la capuche vers l'arrière et tous purent voir son visage. Les gens exprimèrent de la surprise mais lui continua son show...

_**Sekai no hate darou to kimi no hikari wo mitsukete  
>Sore no negai wa itsudatte kimi o mamoru koto datta n da ne<br>Yami ni torikomarete shimatta konna boku o kimi wa mada aishiteru  
>Chuufuku dekinai delete my memories<strong>_

_**Mujaki ni warau kimi no egao ni nando mo suuku ware**_  
><em><strong>Kimi wa tsurai toki datte futari no koto kangaeteta<strong>_  
><em><strong>Demo boku wa jibun no koto de seiippai<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kizukeba kimi wa nayami mo hanasenai<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sonna jokyu tsukutta tsumi wa mou<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know benkai no yo chi mo nai<strong>_

_Les autres regardèrent Sasuke qui avait le sourire et chantait doucement. Donc il était bien au courant du secret de Naruto._

_**Nando mo kimi ni omotte irudake ja todokanai to iu wareteta  
>Fukasugiru mizo umeru<br>Sono tame ni dore dake kotoba ka hitsuyo**_

Les filles se mirent à le suivre dans le refrain, le faisant sourire. Même Tsunade chanta sous les sourires amusés de tous.

_**Sekai no hate darou to kimi no hikari wo mitsukete  
>Sore no negai wa itsudatte kimi o mamoru koto datta n da ne<br>Yami ni torikomarete shimatta konna boku o kimi wa mada aishiteru  
>Chuufuku dekinai delete my memories<strong>_

_**Futo ashi o motome**_  
><em><strong>Kotae motome<strong>_  
><em><strong>Furikaeru oshiete baby... baby...<strong>_

_**Kimi wa massugu boku o mitsume sabishi sou na egao muri ni tsukutte  
>Tomaranakute me wo sorashite<br>Mou kimi kara kioku o keseru nara**_

_**Sekai no hate darou to kimi no hikari wo mitsukete**_  
><em><strong>Sore no negai wa itsudatte kimi o mamoru koto datta n da ne<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yami ni torikomarete shimatta konna boku o kimi wa mada aishiteru<strong>_  
><em><strong>Chuufuku dekinai delete my memories<strong>_

_** …**_

_**delete my memories … ( x8 avec effet écho)**_

Il eut droit à une ovation générale, Naruto s'inclina plus d'une fois. Le présentateur arriva vers lui. Les filles scandaient son nom "NARUTO".

-Maintenant on sait votre véritable visage et votre véritable nom ! On m'a dit entre autre que vous deviez répondre à un pari. Avez-vous gagné ?

-Je dois demander aux parieurs, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il se retourna vers ses amis surtout vers Kiba et Shikamaru.

-T'as gagné mon pote ! Cria Kiba. T'as un sacré talent mec !

-Ouais ! Rajouta simplement Shikamaru.

-Vous avez votre réponse, dit-il avec un énorme sourire.

-On m'a dit que vous deviez chanter un nouveau titre ce soir. Que c'était une première également.

-Oui, et je vais de ce pas me changer...

-Alors en attendant, voici, la chorale des enfants de Konoha chantant _**SORA O A RUITE**_...

Tous les parents regardaient avec admirations leurs enfants chanter. Les ingénieurs sons avaient rajoutés de la résonnance afin d'amplifier l'effet de la chorale. A la fin, les enfants s'inclinèrent sous les applaudissements de la foule, puis le présentateur annonça le retour de Naruto.

**NARUTO ET HINATA **(D. Miura & BoA « Possibility duet »)

Naruto portait un pantalon noir, des chaussures argentés, une chemise noire et une cravate argentée-brillant ainsi qu'une ceinture argentée-brillante, et un chapeau noir...

_**[Both]  
>Ai ga todaeteshimau mae<br>Saigo no jikan**_

Naruto arriva d'un côté de la scène et Hinata de l'autre, le casque micro, installé sur eux... Tous furent surpris de voir Hinata chanter sur scène. Son père dans son coin regarda sa fille, le sourire aux lèvres, fier de ce qu'elle accomplissait.

_**[Both]**_

_**(Oh why... oh why... oh why...**__**)**__**  
>We spend good times and we knew each other<br>Had this situation changed if we had the possibility  
>Jus' talk to me how you think about it<br>(Why did we say goodbye) **_

_**[Hinata]  
>Egao ga suki datta<br>Tsumaranai joudan mo suki datta  
>Chikazuku fuuna ashiato<br>Hajime ni kizuita no wa docchi  
>Nanishite mo shiroku chi juu fuande<br>Mizo wo umero koto hukki shita kankei  
>Asu ni nareba tanin da nante<br>Subete kiete shimaeba ii  
><strong>_

De la voir évoluer sur scène et de chanter parfaitement, montrait aux autres son talent caché bien qu'ils en avaient eu un aperçut durant les séances de karaoké improvisé entre filles.

_**[Both]  
>Imada yureru furiko<br>Saigo no nozomi wo tadoruito  
>Naze tokirete shimau PUTSURITO<br>Konna no mune ga harisakesou  
>Tagai no tameshikou sakugo shite etakakugo<br>Wakatteru kedo mayounda  
>Hontou ni kore de yokatta no ka ?<br>Ima PATTO Possibility**_

_**[Naruto]**_

_**Ye...  
>Te wo sashi no be<br>Hooni furete sousureba  
>Taion wa getting forty<br>Deatta koro no futari wa  
>Sonna kanji demo sama ga wari<br>Kokoro ni hisomu doku  
>Chuu wa suru kotoba wa<br>Omoi deto iu FUIRUTA tto o shitemo  
>Tooku kasunde miatara nainda<strong>_

_**[Both]**_  
><em><strong>Imada yureru furiko<strong>_  
><em><strong>Saigo no nozomi wo tadoruito<strong>_  
><em><strong>Naze tokirete shimau PUTSURITO<strong>_  
><em><strong>Konna no mune ga harisakesou<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tagai no tameshikou sakugo shite etakakugo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wakatteru kedo mayounda<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hontou ni kore de yokatta no ka ?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ima PATTO Possibility<strong>_

_**[Naruto]**_  
><em><strong>Kiken na hyoujou teinei ni setsumei dekitei tara<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sasai na gokai tokono ketsumatsu wa<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kaihi dekita hazu<strong>_  
><em><strong>Futoumei natai dokachimei teki<strong>_

_**[Hinata]**_  
><em><strong>Kirei na kioku to shite nokoshitai kara<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kono sentaku shikana kattanda to<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nee tsuyoku sou omo wasette<strong>_

_**[Both]**_  
><em><strong>Yasashiku shinai de mijime janai<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Don't cry... Don't cry baby)<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I told you that I'm nothing without your love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Anata jana kereba imi ga nai<strong>_

_**[Both]  
>Imada yureru furiko<br>Saigo no nozomi o tadoruito  
>Naze tokirete shimau PUTSURITO<br>Konna no munega harisakesou  
>Tagai no tame shikou sakugo shite etakakudo<br>Wakatteru kedo mayounda  
>Hontou ni kore de yokatta no ka ?<br>Ima PATTO Possibility**_

_**[Both]**_  
><em><strong>Yume mitanda zutto isshoni<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ikutsumono birthday<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kasaneko warenai youni<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby mou kawanai kedo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Never gonna change my love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh why... Oh why... Oh why...<strong>_

Alors que les dernières notes de la chanson s'envolaient, Naruto attrapa tendrement le visage d'Hinata et l'embrassa avec délicatesse et passion à la fois, ce que rendit la jeune femme aux yeux de perles. Cette scène firent « tombés » plus d'une mâchoire dans le groupe d'ami.

-Sasuke tu étais au courant de tout cela aussi ? Demanda Sakura.

-La chanson et leur couple ? Fit innocemment Neji.

-Oui ! Confirma Sasuke. Et Hiashi était au courant de tout depuis près de deux semaines.

Neji resta surpris... Puis tous se retournèrent vers le couple sur scène qui était toujours applaudit par la foule.

Après des remerciements au public, les deux jeunes gens retournèrent en coulisse. Quand ils sortirent, ils furent assaillis par la foule, mais Miss Sakura, Miss Tenten et Miss Ino, aidé de Tsunade, mirent fin à l'assaut de la population grâce à des menaces, que je vous laisse facilement imaginé et être très efficace...

-Pourquoi nous avoir rien dit pour vous deux ? Fit Kiba un peu vexé.

-Car on voulait être tranquille un peu... et surtout vous faire une grande surprise, fit Naruto.

-Logique ! Lança Shikamaru.

-Naruto ?

-Oui, Tsunade-baba ?

-Tu comptes continuer dans la chanson ?

-Peut-être mais toujours entre mes missions et surtout quand j'en aurai le temps... Vous savez je ne suis pas le premier ninja à avoir finalement une double vie... surtout celui d'artiste...

-Ah oui ? Fit Ino très intéressée d'un coup.

-Oui, Kazuya, mon producteur, m'a présenté une fois les deux ninjas qu'il produit. Un est de Kumo l'autre d'un autre village du Pays de la Foudre et ils ont beaucoup de succès ici... Et non Ino, je ne t'en dirais pas plus ! Dit-il de suite en voyant qu'elle allait poser la question.

Elle se mit à bouder dans un coin sous les sourires des autres... C'est alors que le père d'Hinata s'approcha d'eux.

-Père !

-Hinata, je suis très fier de toi, de ce que tu as accomplit... Je crois que grâce à Naruto, tu as combattu ta timidité.

-Merci Père.

-Naruto, Hinata, vous avez l'autorisation du clan pour la sortir en Cd de cette chanson... Vous avez déjà des fans... Moi le premier, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Tous éclatèrent de rire et ils finirent la soirée à l'Ichiraku à fêter le futur succès du jeune couple.

Quelques jours après le festival, la chanson de Naruto et Hinata fut dans les bacs... Et les CD partirent en 10 min.

Kiba et Shikamaru durent pendant toute une journée, s'habiller en fille et aider Teuchi dans son restaurant à servir les clients, voilà quel était le gage de Naruto. Teuchi, lui fut ravi : il avait une attraction pour la journée et deux paires de mains supplémentaires pour l'aider.

Naruto, ne savait pas quand il allait avoir de nouveau de l'inspiration, bien qu'il travaillait déjà sur une autre chanson, mais il avait repris sa véritable vie et voulait profiter un maximum d'être avec Hinata aussi la chanson, bien que toujours sa passion, passa au second plan, mais il était sûr de ne pas quitter les mémoires de sitôt. Il venait de laisser encore une empreinte indélébile de son passage. Il avait bien choisi son pseudo : IMPREVISIBLE (Yosoku Fukanona).

**FIN **


End file.
